


Pain

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Alec deals with the aftermath of Magnus defending his honor.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Part 30 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered stories.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Peas or steak?” Alec asked as he closed the front door and followed Magnus into the living room.

Magnus blinked back in confusion from where he had just sat down on Alec’s couch. “Excuse me?”

“Peas or steak?” Alec repeated. “For your face. So it doesn’t swell.”

Magnus had no idea how to answer the question and gave Alec a look that he felt embodied that sentiment. But just to drive the point home, he answered as well. “How the hell should I know?”

“Are you telling me you’ve never been punched in the face before?”

“I can honestly say that, no, I never have.”

“So after twenty-five years on this planet, why did you decide that today would be the day to pop this particular cherry?”

“Well, believe it or not, it’s not actually the result I had been planning,” Magnus answered deadpan. “But I had no choice when your honor needed defending,” Magnus finished as if it were the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

Alec shook his head. “It really didn’t though. Victor is a jackass. Always has been. Always will be.”

“But if you have that mindset,” Magnus countered, “no one will ever change. You have to engage the jackasses of the world and hope that at least some of them will figure their shit out and learn and grow.”

Alec shook his head, sitting down next to Magnus. “After being punched in the face enough times, I think I’d have to disagree with that assessment.”

“That many times, huh? Is that where you got this scar?” Magnus leaned forward and gently brushed his thumb over Alec’s eyebrow.

“Mhmm,” Alec breathed, unable to take his eyes away from his boyfriend. The relationship was still so new, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the presence and magnetism that was uniquely Magnus, especially up close. He did his best to refocus his thoughts and the conversation.

“Izzy was being bullied in high school,” Alec explained. “But she was amazing about it. Never let it show to the bully how much it hurt. But I could see it. I saw the cracks.” Alec paused as he thought about Izzy back then. “So I went to the bully to have a few strong words with her and she full-on punched me in the face. She was wearing a ring and it split my eyebrow open. Still, I’d never hit a girl-“

“-Because your mama raised you right,” Magnus interjected.

Alec chuckled. “Yeah. So I walked away. Next day, Izzy laid that girl out for touching me.”

“Damn,” Magnus breathed in awe. “I’d like to have seen that.”

Alec looked back at Magnus, loving how he appreciated his strong, independent, spirited sister. “So, what’ll it be?”

“Though my face really is beautiful, even I don’t think we should waste a perfectly good steak on it. Why don’t you give me the peas and cook up the steak. I’ll make us some cocktails to numb the pain.”


End file.
